prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪
is a Japanese anime series and the eighth series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 6, 2011, replacing ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot. The series theme is music. Plot :Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Hibiki and Kanade are two friends who grew up together in Kanon Town. Though their personalities are very different, they share one thing in common: A connection to music. No matter how different they are or how much their differences cause them to quarrel, they both continue to share loving hearts. One day they meet Hummy, who is sent to the Human World from Major Land to collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. They have to instantly transform into Pretty Cures to resist the threats and evil music from Mephisto. Can they stop the Melody of Sorrow from disrupting their peaceful town, and can their warped friendship measure up to the bonds of Pretty Cure? Characters Pretty Cure * is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is . * is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cat paws. Her alter ego is . * / is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she, at some point, betrayed Major Land and allied with Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her strong feelings of friendship with Hummy turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is . * is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Minamino Souta. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. She turned into Cure Muse and awoken her father from his hypnosis. She rejected to join the Cures, but when they say that she's not alone, she decides to fight along with them. Her alter ego is and the Mask Cure. Mascots * is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness and Best friend of Siren. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness and she met both Kanade and Hibiki to help her collect. *The are nine creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Minor Land * is the king of the Minor Land. He attempts to make the Melody of Happiness into the Melody of Sadness to turn all worlds tragic, and to fulfill his taste of music. He was actually a pawn and was hypnotized. Before he was brainwashed, he was the King of Major land and husband of Aphodite and father of Ako. He soon was back to normal and dearly loves Ako very much. * is a trio, who worked for Mephisto, and also worked with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. However, they do speak individually sometimes. They used to work in Major Land as the Three Musketeers, but they betrayed Major Land and joined Mesphisto and their mission is to gather the Notes to make the Melody of Sadness. The members are: ** - Is one of the members. He has deep voice when singing. He has a green beard, which has a similar haircut as his hair. ** - Is one of the members. He is smart, and has a cool personality. He has long, blue hair. ** - Is one of the members. He has a high pitched voice when singing. After his friends and Mephisto turn good again, he is revealed to be the spy from Noise of Evil, however, later he turns good again. He has pink hair. * is the actual enemy behind the operation. He has three forms: P-chan, beast and humanoid. *'Negatone' are the monsters summoned in this series, whenever a note is attached to an object. Others * is the queen of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of the Melody of Happiness to pray for the peace of all worlds. She is the wife of Mephisto and mother of Ako. * is the president of the sweets club, and Kanade refers to her as the "Queen of Sweets". She does not seem to like to be addressed so formally, however, and asks Kanade to call her by her first name. * is Kanade's younger brother. While he seems to get on Kanade's nerves she really does care for him. * is the leader of the "musical princes" orchestra club. he is very popular with the girls, including Kanade who has a crush on him. * is one of Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen's classmates, she plays on the soccer team with Hibiki and appears to have a close relationship with her. Items *Cure Module - A transformation device used by all four Cures. *Miracle Belltier - Rod like weapon used by Melody. *Fantastic Belltier - Rod like weapon used by Rhythm. *Love Guitar Rod - Rod like weapon used by Beat. Locations * - is the home place of Hummy and Siren. The annual concert of the Melody of Happiness, is hosted here by the queen of the land, Aphrodite, in order to keep the world in peace. * - is the place where the evil king Noise, his minions, and his kingdom reside. * - The home　place of Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. Kanon Town is known as "The Town of Music". * - is the high school Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and many other characters in Suite Pretty Cure♪ attend. Hibiki's father Dan works at the school as a music teacher and conductor for the popular quintet group, Musical Princes. *'Lucky Spoon '-''' 'Kanade's house and her parents shop. Trivia *''Suite Pretty Cure♪ ''is the second season where a villain became a Cure herself, preceded by ''Fresh Pretty Cure! with Cure Passion and followed by Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''with Cure Scarlet. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪ is the third series to have a white Cure, and where there are two Cures who can never transform without each other. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the second Pretty Cure season to have pink as more than one of the Cures' theme colors. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the third season that does not use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform. **It is also the only season where the Cures use a brooch to transform. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the fifth season where the Cures are seen transforming together rather than in separate sequences. The exceptions to this are Cure Beat's and Cure Muse's debut transformations. *Coincidentally, Japanese phonetically "suite" is like "sweet", and Kanade and her family specialize in making sweets. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'', like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, has a different style from the original Pretty Cure seasons. In fact, it even combines the two. Like with the outfit design, eyes, and highlights. *Like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure♪ features musical themes in their attacks, speeches or weapons. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only season in which the main characters do not get along. While the Cures in the previous seasons have little arguments that are quickly resolved, Hibiki and Kanade are constantly bickering, even when battling a villain. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the first season which uses the names from mythology. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' has the youngest Cure in the franchise, Cure Muse. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only series where the lead Cure does not have a crush on anyone nor to have anyone like her back. However, another Cure, Cure Rhythm, does have a crush on Ouji Masamune. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only season that the members can transform by themselves or together (two, three, or four of them), but still in the same place. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only season whose theme focuses mainly on music. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only season where none of the villains die. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' was the only season to have episodes delayed. This was caused by the 8.9 Magnitude Earthquake that hit northern Japan on March 11th, 2011. *Most of the episode titles have some kind of sound or onomatopoeia at the beginning of it. Gallery Merchandise External Links *Toei Animation Official Site for Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Japanese) *TV Asahi Official Site for Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Japanese) Video Opening Ending Category:Series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Gallery